


Dilate

by boychik



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hallucinations, Insanity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik





	Dilate

Nina’s backed up against the wall of the bathroom now, cold tile searing through her thin shrug and crawling over her nascent wings.

Lily rolls down her stockings, black sheer silk, and tosses them carelessly into her clutch.

Nina feels her heart flush and expand in its ribcage. “What are you doing?” she asks.

“Shh,” Lily says. She slips her hand under Nina’s shrug and strokes the band of skin under her bra strap. “Just keep quiet—someone might hear us—”

She grabs Nina and pushes her into the stall. The door locks with a small metal screech.

Lily rips off Nina’s shrug and rakes her fingers across Nina’s back, where the black barbs have begun to sprout. Their dark shafts tremble, embedded under layers of skin. “Stop,” Nina wants to say, but the words get tangled in the cage of her ribs and she can only exhale, a sound like the expulsion of dust. Lily kisses her mouth, her neck, her collarbone. She’s burning from within, all roughness and heat.

Suddenly Lily’s wearing only black lace, light and soft as feathers. _She is the black swan_ , flashes through Nina’s mind—but it doesn’t matter now because Lily is running her hands over Nina’s tiny breasts in their eggshell bra, down past the birdcage of her ribs where they catch on that delicate jut, the coathanger bones of Nina’s hips. Lily’s hair is so beautiful, a rich brown hue like the Arabian coffee that Nina cannot drink, and it brushes against Nina’s razor thighs sleek as an animal’s pelt.

“Just relax,” Lily says with a smile that Nina cannot read. Friend or foe, who are you? She wants to ask, but Lily’s slipping one, two, three fingers inside her until Nina’s body has become an ocean yet she can do nothing but gasp and shudder like a lungless fish.

 

 

 

After she comes she opens her eyes. She’s leaning against the locked stall door. It’s freezing. Lily has vanished. When she looks down she sees blood on her fingers. What happened? Had she cut herself but not felt it? She rushes to the sink, and she’s scrubbing, scrubbing, scrubbing, until all is clean, none is stain, and all is washed away.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pulse (the dark wings remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032112) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
